Broken Soul  Alma Violada
by josy chocolate
Summary: Um amor que surgiu em meio a guerra, uma violencia que feriu o corpo e que pode curar uma alma...


A guerra estava no auge...

_**Odeio o Potter mais do que nunca. Ouvir seu nome me dá repulsas! Aliás, meu corpo repulsa tudo que o lembra. O Lorde precisa vencer essa guerra, ou será a minha ruína. Mas o lado do bem é forte, e resiste imensamente. Estão em maior número! E sim, o bem vencerá. Mas ao menos alguma coisa eu quero tirar do Potter, algo que o faça sofrer. Algo que vá feri-lo mais do que tudo. **_

"_**Pense, Draco! Pense"**__** - **_Ele ordenou a si mesmo.

Um sorriso surgiu vitorioso. O bem poderia, sim, vencer! Mas perderia uma vida que com certeza era muito valiosa para eles. Principalmente para o Potter e para os Weasleys. Traidores que se misturavam a sangue-sujos!

_**Sim, eu vou matar a Granger!**_

Esperou na espreita. Tinha que ter sorte ao menos uma vez. Ela tinha que aparecer. Viu-a lutar de longe, e a viu derrubar comensais com o dobro de seu tamanho. Por mais que doesse, precisava admitir em seu íntimo que ela era forte. Não era uma mulher qualquer! Mas já não importava a sua valentia. Ela morreria aquela noite!

Foi quando a sorte lhe sorriu. Potter e Weasley passaram pelo corredor correndo, logo atrás vinha Granger, correndo desembestada atrás deles. Ele teve vontade de rir, mas se limitou a colocar o pé na frente, fazendo-a tropeçar. E, antes que ela pudesse emitir qualquer som, ele a silenciou e a fez perder a sua varinha.

Saiu de trás da parede. Vê-la ali no chão, assustada e praticamente indefesa o fez se sentir grande... Imensamente maior. Riu, tudo estava perfeitamente bem...

Ela grunhiu, acuada. Levantou-a pelos cabelos puxando forte. Os fios sedosos e macios deslizaram entre seus dedos. Apertou! Ela era incrivelmente leve, e entrar com ela numa das passagens secretas do castelo foi fácil, embora ela lutasse como louca se debatendo numa tentativa de fuga pateticamente feminina.

_**Joguei-a num canto da sala com força. Pude sentir seus ossos batendo com força no chão. Quem era forte agora? Ela se levantou numa tentativa inútil de fuga. **_

_**Desfiz o feitiço silenciador.**_

_Me solta, Malfoy!- ela gritou.

_Ora, ora, Granger! Ainda posso sentir o soco débil que você me deu há alguns anos. E acho que é hora de devolvê-lo.

Ele se aproximou e segurou a pela frente da camiseta rosa que ela usava. Levantou-a num gesto brusco e violento. Ela fechou os olhos apertado ao ver a mão dele se levantar com o punho fechado.

Draco a olhou ali, tão frágil, e sorriu. Desferiu o golpe, porém abriu a mão antes de atingi-la na face, não lhe pareceu muito justo. E desde quanto justiça o incomodava?

Ela abriu os olhos, seu lábio sangrou imediatamente com a bofetada. E ela o olhou com os olhos marejados.

_Só assim para me atingir, não é mesmo? Desarmada e sozinha! Você é um porco, Malfoy! Um porco imundo!

_Não é uma boa me provocar, Granger! Não agora!

_Não mesmo, porque seu lado na guerra está perdendo? Porque você está agindo por instintos? Os instintos selvagens de um comensal ridículo e arruinado.

O som de outro tapa estalou no ambiente.

_Calada! Você não me conhece! Não sabe sobre meus instintos!

_Sei que é um covarde! Duele como um homem, seu filho da puta!

_Ui! Uma senhorita certinha da boca suja, Granger? A mamãe pode castigar!- ele zombou. - Lutar como um homem? Hum... Onde está meu oponente?

_ Devolva-me a minha varinha que verá que sou um oponente a sua altura!- ela disse com o lábio inchado.

_ A minha altura! Falta ser um homem, Granger!

_Não, não falta, você luta como um maricas!

_Vadia!- ele a jogou no chão com força mais uma vez.

Ela respirou ofegante.

_ Deixe-me ir embora.

_ Então, me acha um maricas? Ninguém vai te salvar, Granger, e você não vai à lugar algum. - ele disse com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

Por instinto, ela se encolheu num canto e o viu se livrando de sua camisa.

_ O que você está fazendo? - ela quase gritou.

Ele notou receio na voz da morena. Seria o cheiro de medo?

_ Eu vou te matar, Granger! E não vai ser com uma maldição da morte, não. Será lentamente... Muito lentamente... Dolorosamente lenta... Sua dor será meu prazer.- ele disse num tom sinistro, e sorriu quando ela arregalou os olhos.

_ Você está brincando... M-me deixa ir... Malfoy!- ela disse trêmula, o pânico a dominando.

Ele riu debochado.

_ Se me tocar, Ron e Harry matarão você!

_ Provavelmente! Mas adorarei dizer-lhes antes de morrer como foi prazeroso tomar sua inocência, sua pureza! Você é virgem, não é, Granger?- ele perguntou,tirando as calças. - Espero que seja... Será melhor para você! - ele riu – Enfim, adorarei dizer-lhes como me diverti com seu corpo antes de matá-la.

Hermione não saberia dizer quando ou como ele se aproximou. Apenas o sentiu sobre si.

Lutou contra ele. Mas ele estava sobre ela, lutando para rasgar suas roupas.

_ Pára, Draco! Pára! Sou uma sangue-ruim, esqueceu? Sangue-sujo. Posso te contaminar com as minhas sujeiras.

_Não, Hermione! Você é uma ninfetinha virgem que adorarei molestar! Se vou morrer mesmo, pouco me importa se estarei impuro! Aliás, posso estar impuro. Mas estarei bem satisfeito das minhas luxúrias.

Naquele momento, Hermione soube que ele estava louco, insano, maluco, e que ela não teria saída.

Sentiu as mãos dele sobre seus seios, num aperto forte. Ambos gemeram... E ele foi ainda mais rude. Rasgou as roupas dela, ferindo a sua pele. Ela fechou as pernas num aperto ao sentir as mãos frias sobre si.

Ela ofegou ao sentir a ereção dele a roçar. Debateu-se!

Inútil!

Eficaz!

A ereção que Draco tinha era monstruosa! Ele não se lembrava de estar excitado daquela maneira alguma vez na vida!

O cheiro dela o invadiu! Deslizou as mãos pela junção das pernas dela.

_ Abre as pernas! - ele gritou em seu ouvido.

_ Não... - ela chorou.

_Não me irrite, Granger! - ele disse e segurou firme os cabelos dela, e socou a cabeça dela no chão duas vezes. E ela ficou tonta.

Ele aproveitou para passar as mãos entre as pernas dela, num gesto rude que a fez gemer.

Mas encontrar a suavidade dela o comoveu.

Ela era quente, úmida e suave. Ouviu o gemido dela. Seria prazer?

Instinto! Não queria ser rude. Queria tocá-la suavemente, sua carne quente e intocada parecia doce.

_ Shi!- ele disse ao ouvido dela ao vê-la tremer descontroladamente.- Abre as pernas, Granger! Deixe-me tocá-la.

Hermione tremia incontrolavelmente, mas sabia que resistir não era uma boa opção. Mas, enfim, disse:

_ Não, Malfoy. Não será tão fácil!

Ele se irritou. Não queria machucá-la, não ainda! Então, seria quando?

Ele se colou entre as pernas dela, obrigando-a abrir as pernas.

Hermione não se lembrava de Draco ser tão grande. Mas ele era grande o suficiente para fazê-las abrir as pernas ate o limite, e sem chances de fechá-las novamente.

_ Você não pode me tomar assim! Draco, por favor!- ela disse em desespero, sentindo a quentura do membro dele entre suas pernas.

_ Sim, eu posso! Devo, e vou!- ele disse enfático – Mas você pode fazer as coisas serem mais suaves, Granger. E quem sabe eu te deixe gozar comigo? - ele riu cínico.

Irritada, ela cuspiu na face dele.

_ Não mesmo, seu imundo!

Draco apenas abaixou o rosto entre os cabelos dela, buscando se limpar, e parou próximo ao ouvido dela.

_ Você não tem escolha. Você pode resistir e sofrer, ou relaxar e aproveitar. Por que a nossa noite será longa por aqui! Quero descobrir seu corpo em meus dedos e em minha boca! - ele lambeu a orelha dela de forma ousada, e foi a vez de ela gemer.

E não houve tempo para uma resposta, ele simplesmente forçou seu membro em sua feminilidade. Num gesto firme.

Ela respirou ofegante e gemeu. Sabia que ele a teria.

Draco passou os braços sobre as costas dela, buscando a sujeitar. As pernas dela estavam moles, e ela não resistiu. E ele forçou mais uma vez, o corpo dela resistia, em prova de sua pureza.

E ela não pôde evitar choramingar.

Ele ofegou.

_ Delícia, Granger. Ah!- ele disse, mas seus instintos diziam para que não forçasse muito rápido.

Beijou a base do pescoço dela, mordeu, lambeu, sem que pudesse se dar conta das palavras saíram de sua boca:

_ Deliciosa, Granger. Vou adorar estar dentro de você! Adorar te desvirginar! Vou tirar até o último traço de inocência que possa existir. E, talvez, eu a devolva para o Weasley ou para o Potter, talvez um dos dois queira usar os restos que deixarei de você!

_ Desgraçado!- ela xingou, mas ele a penetrou mais alguns centímetros, e ela sentiu essa área ficar dormente com a dor.

E, num instinto, ela o abraçou, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço. Ela gritou. Ele a estirou de uma vez, sem sobreaviso. Ele quase gritou, sentindo-a latejar em volta dele.

Instintos!

Ela tremia. E ele não queria isso. Queria que ela estivesse bem...

Hermione chorava baixo. Ele procurou os lábios dela e a beijou!

Instintos!

A união de seus lábios foi algo surpreendente. Ambos pareciam sentir medo. Doçura e violência se uniram num só momento!

_ Termina isso logo! - ela grunhiu.

_ Calma, Granger!

Ele se moveu com violência.

_ Calma, Malfoy!

Coerência? Não mesmo! Isso não existia! Eram doces e eram ásperos...

De repente, ele deslizava melhor dentro dela, e sabia que não era a sua umidade, era ela o recebendo. As dores de dilaceração que sentiu quando ele a penetrou passou devagar, agora sentia seu íntimo formigar! E ele se movia sem parar, alternando movimentos duros e lentos!

De repente, o cheiro de suor dele não era mais desagradável.

Era um filho da puta que cheirava muito bem, a colônia cara.

Ele a acomodou debaixo de si, e intensificou seus movimentos. Infernos, porque ela tinha de ser tão quente? Tão apertada, tão deliciosa!

Perdeu-se em movimentos e viu-a gemer desesperadamente. Jamais havia imaginado que ela sentiria prazer. Mas vê-la chegar ao clímax era mais satisfatório que uma surra. Nunca imaginou que roubar a sua inocência fosse tão prazeroso para ambos. Encheu-a com seu sêmen o mais profundo possível, mas seu pênis continuou ereto, a sondando por dentro.

Virou-se de costas, sem sair de dentro dela...

Era a chance que ela tinha de escapar. Mas ela estava trêmula.

_ Cansado? - ela disse com um meio sorriso, os olhos baixos, e uma expressão cansada.

Ele sorriu. Era extremamente irritante seu sorriso de triunfo. Falso triunfo!

_ Se mova, Granger!- ele ordenou

_ O violador aqui é você, Malfoy!

Os olhos dele brilharam insanamente.

_ Mas posso colaborar!- ela completou

Ela se moveu sobre ele apoiando as mãos em seu peito. Moveu-se. No começo foi dolorido para ela, mas tão logo ela pegou o ritmo, moveu-se como quem já sabia. Ela o cavalgou em busca de seu prazer. Mas, antes que ela gozasse, ele se virou mais uma vez, penetrando-a até o limite e gozando dentro dela. Foi o que ela precisava para chegar ao ápice mais uma vez.

Ela respirou ofegante. Ele saiu de dentro dela e se afastou. Estava ofegante, seu corpo trazia o cheiro dela, o sangue dela. Hermione se encolheu num canto, estava atordoada com a violação que sofrera, com o prazer que sentira.

As lágrimas pingaram pesadas e ela começou a chorar em voz alta.

_ Hermione!- ele chamou, tentando se aproximar.

_**Porque seu coração doía? **_

_ Afaste-se de mim! Ou melhor, vá em frente e termine, Malfoy. Você já pode dizer aos meus amigos que sou uma devassa e senti prazer enquanto você me violava! Vá em frente e me mate, Malfoy! Anda, me mate!- ela gritou.

_ Eu não posso!- ele balbuciou. Parecia sofrer tanto quanto ela.

_ Covarde! - ela gritou, se levantando com dificuldade. Em suas pernas, uma mistura de sangue e esperma escorria livremente.

_ Por que fez isso se não iria me matar? Por quê? - ela o encarou e sentiu-se muito enjoada e tonta. Talvez pelos tapas que levara ou pelas emoções.

Draco caminhou até ela.

_ Não posso te matar, Granger, porque seu cheiro está em mim! Seu gosto está em mim!

_ Seu desgraçado! Não venha dizer que me ama!

_ Quem falou em amor, Granger? Não há amor! Mas também não posso te querer mal! Não quando você me foi tão... Agradável!

_Eu nunca iria te amar, Draco! Nunca! - Ela disse com lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.

Ele se aproximou mais uma vez e uniu seus lábios aos dela. Doce! Instinto! Por quê? Suave! Mágico!

Aquele era o único beijo de amor que Draco ganhara em sua vida, e, com certeza, seria o último. Fez sua língua roçar na dele. E, mesmo que sua mente dissesse: " _É ódio! Tem que ser ódio! Apenas ódio!", _seu coração palpitava e dizia o contrário: _É amor! Amor! Simples e puro Amor!_

Amor que os sufocava... Que os dominava...

Os toques foram doces e feitos em silêncio... O prazer iminente... Esplendoroso!

Hermione abriu os olhos, estava... Sozinha! Seu corpo estava limpo, sinal de que ele havia cuidado dela. Nenhum hematoma... Suspirou cansada... Seu coração doía. Nunca imaginaria que faria amor tão doce... Tão sereno...

Seu coração palpitava...

Era visível a destruição do castelo, corpos, poeira... Caminhou lentamente.

_ Mione!- ouviu alguém chamá-la, e logo braços fortes a ampararam.

Pôde sentir o cheiro dele. Seu melhor amigo! Reconheceria-o de olhos fechados. Logo Ron a envolveu também. Seu amor! Amor? Nunca tinha sentido com ele um terço dos sentimentos que sentira com Draco.

_ Mérlin! Você está bem? Mione, achamos que tínhamos te perdido. - Ron a abraçou preocupado.

_Não te encontrávamos entre os mortos e nem entre os feridos! Onde você estava?- Harry perguntou.

_ A guerra acabou?- ela perguntou, querendo evitar o assunto.

_Sim, eu venci! Voldemort é só uma lenda, agora!- Harry contou feliz.

_Sim. Que ótimo!- eles se abraçaram num abraço triplo.

_Mas vocês disseram mortos? - ela estremeceu

_Sim, tivemos perdas. Infelizmente. - Harry disse triste. - Perdas do bem, e do mal.

_O que houve com os Malfoys? - ela perguntou apreensiva.

_O que? Mione, você está estranha!

_O que aconteceu com a família Malfoy? - ela gritou, quase em desespero.

_ Lucius está morto. Narcisa fugiu. E Draco está no salão principal com os outros. Não está morto, mas estava ferido gravemente.

_ O que? - ela perguntou e, antes que ele pudessem responder, ela saiu correndo.

Atravessou o salão sem perceber. Avistou a cabeleira loira no chão. Ajoelhou-se perto dele.

_ Draco?

_ Você veio!- ele disse débil.

_ Você está ferido! Mérlin, preciso fazer alguma coisa!

_ Não há o que fazer, Granger! Aproxime-se, por favor!- ele gemeu a ordem.

Instinto típico.

Ela obedeceu, deixando seus lábios próximos a ele.

_ Não consigo te ver, mas quero sentir sua respiração!- ele disse fraco.

_ Diga-me: o que tenho que fazer para te salvar?- ela chorou próxima a ele.

_ Você já fez, Granger. No momento que eu violei seu corpo, você violou a minha alma!- dessa vez, foram as lágrimas dele que pingaram – Amei-te, Granger, embora eu não soubesse, eu te amei!

Ele disse exalando seu último suspiro...

Hermione não disse nada, apenas sentiu o pescoço dele tombar sem vida.

Não conseguiu mais chorar... Nenhuma lágrima.

Alguém a arrastara de perto dele. Ela segurava o corpo inerte com força. Pôde ouvir vozes atrás dela, mas não era capaz de distinguí-las...

Abriu a boca e gritou... Um grito forte! Alto! Instintivo! Era sua dor!

Então, tudo apagou...

Anos depois...

Ela estava casada com Ronald Weasley há muito tempo. E ainda naquela data ela ficava triste. Não importava o que ele fizesse... E ele tentava! Era um marido exemplar. Era bonito, rico, charmoso. E a amava. Seria imensamente feliz, se não tivesse conhecido o amor de Draco.

Ele não estava certo. Ele não violara apenas seu corpo, ele violara a sua alma! Uma violação que estaria presente a cada minuto que respirasse. Mas não que lembrasse de algo ruim, mas sim com um pesar de não ter existido tempo de reparação...

Principalmente para ele...

Pois sua alma encontrava o bálsamo...

No sorriso de Alicia...

_Mamãe, o papai está te chamando!- a menina anunciou - Ele está trocando o Steve. - a menina loira de cabelos cacheados disse da porta.

Hermione a olhou, ela tinha grandes olhos cinzas. Era uma menina perfeita...

_ Estou indo!

_ Mamãe, porque você está triste?

_ Nada, filha! Nada!

_ Mãe! O papai ama a gente, não é mesmo? Às vezes, tenho medo dele nos deixar!

_ De onde tirou isso, princesa?

_ Não sei. É só medo!

_ Seu pai te ama. Pode ter certeza! Eu te amo. E vamos sempre ser uma família feliz, ok?

A menina sorriu. Linda!

_ Alicia, diz a seu pai que eu já vou, e que eu o amo muito!

A menina sorriu novamente e saiu correndo para dentro de casa. Hermione permitiu algumas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face.

Ron e Harry eram os únicos que sabiam sobre Draco... Sobre Alicia. Mas só ela sabia o quanto o amava, ainda depois de tanto tempo...

Tempo que jamais seria esquecido...

Onde Corpos foram violados...

Almas foram violadas...

E sentimentos foram eternos... Apesar de serem breves...


End file.
